Monts et Merveilles
|year = 2003 |position = 18th |points = 19 |previous = Il faut du temps |next = À chaque pas |image = }} Monts et Merveilles was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga performed by Louisa Baïleche. The song is a ballad, and describes how Baïleche feels after breaking up with somebody she loves, and declares that "I never stopped loving you". Baïleche recorded Italian and English versions of the song, titled "Per parlare di noi" and "The Moon and Stars" respectively. It was performed nineteenth on the night, following Norway and preceding Poland. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 19 points. Lyrics French= Lala lalala... Lala lalala... Nana nana... Rien n'est plus comme avant depuis qu'on s'est perdu Les rivières, l'océan, toutes les mers se sont tues Et la terre, et la terre pour moi ne tourne plus J'interroge le ciel comme un ange déçu Oh mon amour Où es-tu, mon amour? J'ai connu la joie et puis la douleur J'étais avec toi, je suis sans demeure Je sais qu'il faudrait ne plus en parler Au moins essayer un peu d'oublier On s'était promis des monts et merveilles Aucun jour de pluie, seulement du soleil Je sais qu'il faudrait ne plus en parler Et moi, je n'ai pas fini de t'aimer Oui, je connais mon cœur, je le sais à l'affût Un souvenir, même un leurre, et tout le sang reflue Et la terre, et la terre pour moi ne tourne plus Je suis nue et sans ailes comme un ange déchu Oh mon amour Où es-tu, mon amour? Oh mon amour Où es-tu, mon amour? Lala lalala... Lala lalala... Lala lalala... Nana nanana... J'ai connu la joie et puis la douleur J'étais avec toi, je suis sans demeure Je sais qu'il faudrait ne plus en parler Au moins essayer un peu d'oublier On s'était promis des monts et merveilles Aucun jour de pluie, seulement du soleil Je sais qu'il faudrait ne plus en parler Au moins essayer un peu d'oublier Les monts et merveilles Seulement du soleil Ne plus en parler Un peu oublier Des monts et merveilles Seulement du soleil Ne plus en parler Et moi, je n'ai pas fini de t'aimer |-| Translation= Lala lalala… lala lalala… Nana nana… Nothing is as before since we got lost The rivers, the ocean, all the seas have fallen silent And the earth, and the earth for me no longer turns I examine the sky like a deluded angel Oh, my love Where are you, my love? I’ve known joy and then pain I was with you, I’m homeless I know I shouldn’t talk about it anymore At least try to forget a little We promised each other the moon and the stars Not a single rainy day, only sunshine I know I shouldn’t talk about it anymore And I never ceased loving you Yes, I know my heart which is now on the look-out A memory, even an illusion, and all my blood rushes back And the earth, and the earth for me no longer turns I’m naked and without wings like a fallen angel Oh, my love Where are you, my love? Oh, my love Where are you, my love? Lala lalala… lala lalala… Lala lalala… nana nanana… I’ve known joy and then pain I was with you, I’m homeless I know I shouldn’t talk about it anymore At least try to forget a little We promised each other the moon and the stars Not a single rainy day, only sunshine I know I shouldn’t talk about it anymore And I never ceased loving you The moon and the stars Only sunshine Not to talk about it anymore To forget a little The moon and the stars Only sunshine Not to talk about it anymore And I never ceased loving you Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Category:21st Century Eurovision